


[Jojo Rabbit|Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf] Gold

by sunnyqma



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyqma/pseuds/sunnyqma
Summary: Men Disappeared at the end of the day.Every love story came to an end.But before it came, K wanted Freddy Frinkel to be here.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Kudos: 23





	[Jojo Rabbit|Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf] Gold

**Author's Note:**

> If Captain K can turn things into gold with his hands.  
> He will touch everything. The Nazi Supreme Officers, the tanks, or the kids he watched on the camp.  
> But he will never touch Freddy Frinkel again.

If you'd been a dog  
They would have drowned you at birth  
Look into my mouth  
It's the only way you'll know I'm telling the truth  
\--Radiohead 

*I called Captain Klenzendorf K in the stories, and Frinkel was just Frinkel.

Somehow, K taught himself how to play himself.

One Patriarchal, manly, and laziest formation. Display some noises which never mattered. Would widely open his legs while sitting, like it is spaces worthy.  
And definitely, one and only kind of wounded predator, roars with his disgraceful voices.

Every good shit he displayed was crumbled in one moment, all by himself.

But no one could have blamed him for that. It was all irresistible. Every little voice contented sort of sympathy, and ashamed of his things.  
Like the one and only shady ceremony.

He lost one eye for that, what a shame.  
Some sort of nights, the empty orbit hurt a lot.

Did he have no regret?

When it came to this, K was like, UMNNN......how to start with it?

Once he proved he could destroy a tank with single bombshell.  
He won more than 15 hand-to-hand battles and the superiors are a little intimidated by him.

He is one unpredictable hound, said them.

All of these turned into the badges on his uniform, and also the scars marked his body. It was like the fucking aftershock of a grenade.

Hurt in another ways but never kill him. Not even put him to be stronger.

He knew that the boy loved boy fact equaled death.  
He understood it was as much guilty as the race of jew. Once discovered, it means death penalty in Germany.  
Oh it is the bloody truth that, in their eyes, one incomplete Aryan equals the biggest flaw in the world.

Also he knew that there are more shitty things much worse than death.

Maybe that was why he didn't pray to God anymore.

Though he was not relief after that. Just thinking that once he was not of the better races anymore, he would not deserve afterlife for good.

First time he let Frinkel kiss him, Frinkel did it with eager, and like afraid of chances of losing him, Frinkel grabbed his arms till he hurt a little bit.  
He joked about this hurry stuff. Saying something like I won't fucking go anywhere. Frinkel at that moment licked and kissed his face like a dog.  
In wars, the soldier boys did not have much time to eat. They just grabbed food to fulfill their mouths. 

Oh the heaven and above, the soldier boys nowadays. 

Frinkel. Can talk the whole shit well. But always messed it up with some strange attitude.  
Though he did not hate it, he still kept assuring Frinkel that it was okay, he was not the others, and would never hurt him.

Frinkel buried his face in K's neck part, and sniffing him. Like the assurance of not lying.

"Listen, young man," he spoke with sort of anger, "if I wanted to hurt you, you had had already in pieces."

Frinkel's lips closed, and he said:

"I know, Sir."

They just looked into the eyes and kissed each other again.

"Once it is found out," Frinkel said, the voices were like mourning, "you will be destroyed."  
"Ugh it will not, " he shook his head, "if I destroyed myself at first place."

Frinkel looked at him as if he said something ridiculous.

"I don't know, maybe it means no things to find the reasons," he tried to search the light in K's eyes, "but......"

"One day. Just one day. You might understand." K did not want something from the eyes, but he stared at them, "not now. But soon."  
"I think you are right, Sir." Frinkel sounds a little bit gloomy, like he did not deserve the good things.

Holly Molly. The soldier boys nowadays. 

"Can I kiss you again, Sir?" Frinkel attached him and asked.  
"If right now is not the end of us." He said, and received the kiss.

A period after that, the sort of end was not coming.

As they acknowledged, no.

One night. When Frinkel touched his body beneath his uniform, he could not help but spoke that.

"I was thinking, maybe......" he hesitated a bit, "I might not play myself right in front of you that much."

The young man's face came up with some hesitation, too.

"I cannot make this choice for you, Sir."

"No, What I mean was......" he was annoyed a bit, "of course it is my choice, but......"

Everything just stocked, like the strongest of the world could not solve this.

He was not a man with few words, but look how silent he was.

"Can I.....own you?"

Frinkel asked this like he just took a strange pill to boost.  


K stopped a second.  
"Yes." He smiled and swiped his eyes, "It was no direct order, but I say, yes."

"And you can own me, too." Frinkel said, and smile like the bright promise, "Till the end of us, or......after that."

The world outside seemed not that evil somehow.

They knew it was not truth.

"They will say I am kind of hound like," K suddenly said, "What do you think?"

"Of course you can be hound like." Frinkel said, "it is a wonderful choice."

K stared at the eyes.

"Of course you can be not hound like."

"What am I like to you?"

"You are one of a kind. Not a single thing can ever define you."

K attached to that young face.

"What if I say you must pick one?"

He was not so sure, but he guessed Frinkel had an answer.

"Though it will be cocky if I said that, but I think you are like the once great angel, Lucifer." Frinkel said, "and you might be fallen for the little reasons......like me."

K could not help but laughed.

"That was an interesting answer."

He let Frinkel kissed him on the lips again.

"Pick one. Left eye, or the right eye?"  
He said it with a voice of mourning.

He knew it was a hard decision to make. But he just kept asking until getting the answer.


End file.
